


Cyclops' Kissing Tactics

by nursal1060



Category: Marvel, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Cyclops - Freeform, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Jean Gray - Freeform, Jean and Scott fluff, JeanScott, Mutant Powers, Mutants, Nurse Jean Gray, Phoenix - Freeform, Pre-Canon, Pre-X-Men (2000), Reading, Scott Summers - Freeform, Scott wants Jean's attention, Stealing, Telekinesis, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, X-Men Movie - Freeform, X-men (2000) - Freeform, X-men - Freeform, X2, Xavier Institute, kiss, mutant love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7531078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nurse Jean Gray needs her files back. Scott steals them, and he's willing to give them back, for a price.<br/>(Pre-X-Men (2000), just before the movie begins)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cyclops' Kissing Tactics

**Author's Note:**

> 50th fic celebration :D !!!  
> Collab with my friend Kjer, we wrote this excerpt originally in a longer fic that was a highschool AU (in pre X-Men:Apocalypse verse)  
> This fic takes place just before Wolverine's appearance in X-Men (2000), and I really hope you enjoy it! Comments and kudos are always appreciated.

Jean was on her bed reading a book about recent medical advancements in her field of medicine. Scott was walking by her room on purpose. He stopped and waited silently outside her door until she called, “Scott. What do you want?”  
Scott said as he walked in, “Just wanted to see what you were up to.”  
Jean looked over at the door and then back to her book, “Reading. I always am. There is always no research being created.”  
Scott nodded and asked, “What kind of research?”  
Jean looked up again and asked, “Why do you want to know?”  
Scott messed with something on her desk, reading her notes, and said, “Just curious.”  
Jean spoke sternly but monotonously, “Don’t mess with my stuff. It’s stuff about our mutant ancestors.”  
Scott put his hands up, “Sorry. You know I just like to fiddle with things.”  
Jean asked as she saw what he was looking at on her desk, “When you go, can I please have my classified files back? I know you have my patients’ folders.”  
Scott asked with a mischievous smile, “Whaaaaaaaat? Nooooo, those aren't yours. Wait, why were you in my room?”  
Jean said with a scowl, “I wasn’t. I entered your mind. I know you took them yesterday night.”  
Scott stayed quiet for a second before saying, “No, I took those fair and square. Mine now, I’m going to read them.”  
Jean sat up straight at the edge of the bed, staring him in the eye, “Scott. Seriously. Give them back to me.”  
Scott crossed his arms, “No, you're gonna have to pay me for them back with favors.”  
Jean stood up and walked towards him with the objects in her bedroom starting to rise, “Scott Summers, so help me. You will give me my records back.”  
Scott shook his head and said, “No! Don't use your powers on me!” She had him backed against her door, and Scott was blushing. Hard. Trying to keep his mind clean so she couldn’t read it like Charles taught her to do.  
Scott said nervously, “N-Now Jean… Don't do anything y-you might regret…”  
She put her hand under his chin, “Where are my patient records? Tell me.” Having her hands on him brought a flood of emotion and opened him up to Jean.  
Jean backed up, “You...what…? Your feels right now are so mixed up.”  
Scott gulped and said, “W-Well y-you can read minds… You know what I’m thinking about…”  
Jean covered her face, “I cannot believe what I felt...that...strange...tingly feeling…”  
Scott was worried, “S-So you don't?”  
Jean reminded him in confusion, “I don’t know what it is you’re feeling.” She was about to back away to pull out of his mind and stop her telekinetic frenzy, but Scott put his hands on Jean and pulled her closer.  
Scott said, “I'm feeling like this.” He kissed her aggressively. Jean’s eyes remained open, not knowing how to feel, even when he intensified the kiss further, pushing his tongue into the cavern of her mouth. Her emotions were in a flurry, objects flying around her, wind intensifying her closeness with Scott.  
Scott moaned ever so gently. The male was always interested in the cold but gorgeous red-headed nurse and fellow X-Men member in the Xavier School, but knew that she wasn't exactly the romantic type. Neither was he. Until he met Jean, and she instantly swept him off his feet. Even as the wind intensified around the two, he kissed with all he had. Jean was confused, and it was okay with him as long as she didn't push him away.  
Once his lips finally parted with hers, he gasped slightly for air. Jean’s telekinesis became more stable, and she gently lowered the objects in her room back down.  
Jean asked, “Scott...was that love?”  
Scott’s blush returned as he nodded, “It was...attraction. And love.” He didn't know how Jean would react, after all he did steal her files...and a kiss.  
Jean took a moment and asked, “I suppose you're not that bad of a guy, Summers.” Scott was about to say something when Jean spoke again, “I think I might give you a chance.”  
Scott’s jaw dropped, “R-Really?”  
Jean smiled gently, “I would. In your mind, I can feel how happy you are. I could date you IF you give me my patient files back.”  
Scott smiled widely, “You got it, gorgeous.” Jean rolled her eyes as he walked out to retrieve them, a tiny smile growing on her face at the prospect of love.


End file.
